Betrayal and Thoughts
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Takes place in the locker room when Gamble accuses Street of ratting him out to Fuller. Feeling betrayed, Gamble leaves Street, who stayed to think about their relationship as partners… and more. Warning: Yaoi/BL
1. Betrayal and Thoughts

**Movie**: S.W.A.T.

**Summary**: Takes place in the locker room when Gamble accuses Street of ratting him out to Fuller. Feeling betrayed, Gamble leaves Street, who stayed to think about their relationship as partners… and more.

**Warning**: M for swearing and sexual themes (BL/Yaoi)

**Pairing**: Street/Gamble

**Author's Notes**: I wrote most of this at school before typing it up. This one-shot reflects my desire for Gamble and Street's relationship to be more, the regret that Street must have felt for invoking the feelings of agony and betrayal that Gamble must have felt when he believed that Street actually ratted him out to Fuller to stay on S.W.A.T. Maybe Gamble shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but Street never denied it in the locker room and I believe that was what sent Gamble spiraling towards his downfall in the actual movie.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own S.W.A.T. or the characters!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Betrayal and Thoughts

"Fuck you and S.W.A.T." He growled before smashing Street's head into the mirror, leaving a huge crack. Gamble let go of his partner's, no, _ex-partner's_ dark blue police shirt and walked away. It was not only betrayal he felt, but he also felt scared and lonely, as if his best friend had cast him out into the stormy sea on a broken-down raft that could fully break at any moment. Gamble knew what he did to save all the hostages in that bank—despite the mistake of hitting that black woman, which did save her life in the end— was right. He knew it, fellow S.W.A.T. members knew it, and Gamble was sure as hell that Street did too. He grabbed his bag and stopped, tempted to turn around and shout at Street more. But he couldn't. He still couldn't get over the betrayal, the fact that Street had sold him out to keep a job, for money. To hell with partners.

Street gave a ragged huff, trying to catch his breath. One hand was on his head as a sign that the impacted area was hurting quite a bit. He looked at Gamble's slouching back, wondering why he just didn't deny the whole thing since it wasn't true that he ratted out his partner to Fuller. "Brian…" He murmured. Why wasn't he leaving?

Gamble turned around, his face stricken with despair and hopelessness—the emotions simply shocked Street to the core since he never saw Gamble like this before. "Do you really want to stop being partners?" He asked softly. "You'd sell me out just to stay on S.W.A.T." The accusation was clear as crystal and stung like a raging wasp.

Street couldn't find words to retort with, to tell the truth. He leaned against the counter, still cradling his head.

The man who was planning to quit dropped his bag and took a step towards his friend. "Jim…" Gamble looked at his hands, the ones that had harmed and killed. He just harmed his best friend. He knew that deep down inside he wanted to kill Street for betraying him. But he couldn't.

"I'm fine," Street said abruptly, "I deserved that, didn't I?" He chuckled dryly, lying through his rigid teeth. God damn. He sank to the floor, sitting since he felt light-headed. Gamble slammed his head harder than he thought.

Gamble frowned. He approached the grimacing man and crouched down next to Street. "We're still connected, ya know?" Hell if he knew what he was talking about. "Imma leave and you're not gonna stop me or join me? The two choices that show you still love me." He whispered harshly into Street's ear. "You and I both know you still do, but why?"

Street chuckled again, "Maybe we need a time-out, Gamble."

"Bullshit!" Gamble pushed Street to the floor and stood up.

Street winced, nearly hitting his head again. "You're the one who's leaving." He pointed out, slowly standing up as well.

"You don't even want me to stay!" Gamble snapped, walking a couple feet away and kicking a locker again.

"Brian—"

"Save it for your girlfriend, Street." Gamble growled, picked up his bag, and looked at Street with seething eyes. "I'm sick and tired of all of this. Maybe it is better if I leave so you can get a new and better _partner_ and _lover_ who wouldn't mind you still having a girlfriend on the side!"

"Brian!"

Gamble simply walked away, using his right hand to stick up his middle finger as a response to Street's call.

Street groaned, a migraine pounding away at his head. He was so distorted that he had to stagger over to the bench and sit down in order to take a breather. He leaned over, his face buried in his hands. "Fuck… fuck me…"

He knew that he had been horrible in his own way. The four years of being with Lara was agonizing for Gamble, whom Street had been with for three years… romantically. Street noticed that, but he ignored it like the fool he was. Never mind the fact that they've been friends since high school and went through hellish training with each other's support to reach the elite police unit. When they finally became part of S.W.A.T., Gamble was so happy that during their celebration party, he kissed Street smack on the lips and quickly fumbled out an apology by saying that he got too excited. Everyone laughed and Street thought nothing of it since he was pretty damn happy and drunk himself.

Then, when he got together with Lara, he didn't miss Gamble's crestfallen expression when Street announced the news to everyone. But the look faded so quickly into a wide smile and Gamble simply slapped him on the back, sniggering "I bet she's good in bed." With that, Street rolled his eyes, gave Gamble a good punch in the arm, and forgot about Gamble's initial reaction.

Yet a year later when Street was drinking at Gamble's apartment, Gamble kept asking about how Lara was. "C'mon man…" Gamble had groaned, but Street only chuckled, took a swig of beer, and changed the subject. But the horsing around and fun atmosphere disappeared when Gamble boldly declared that he was better than Street's girlfriend—

"—_in bed," Gamble winked._

_Street stuttered, putting down his bottle of beer on the coffee table, "You kidding, right?"_

_Gamble stumbled over and sat down next to Street on the couch, "Nah, I'm serious Jim!" A hungry glint showed Street that yeah, his friend was pretty serious._

"_Nah, you're not." Street insisted, pushing Gamble away before reaching for his beer, but Gamble snatched his wrist, holding it tightly to prevent it from ever reaching the bottle._

"_I am," Gamble slurred, "Wanna try?"_

"_Try what?" Though Street was drunk, he was still sober enough to sound incredulous… if that made any sense at all._

"_Sex." Gamble stated bluntly. He leaned over, his ragged breathing reeked of alcohol, "You'll like it."_

"_Look at you!" Street laughed, "You sound like a whore!"_

_Gamble scowled and moved closer to Street. He didn't like being taken lightly. "Really now?" All of a sudden, he straddled Street's lap and pinned the man's shoulders to the couch. "I can show you a whore." he whispered harshly._

_Street struggled, but he was too uncoordinated and too tipsy to use muster any strength to throw Gamble off of him. "Get," he growled, "off of me!"_

_Gamble ignored him and merely pressed his lips to Street's, quickly using his tongue to enter Street's mouth. Street continued to struggle a bit more, but he couldn't deny how hot the kiss made him feel. Shortly enough, Street found himself grabbing Gamble's hair just to deepen the kiss. Desire overcame logic and Gamble and Street were soon staggering over to the bedroom while still kissing and now tugging each other's shirts off._

_Once they got inside, Gamble slammed Street against the wall and initiated another kiss while Street's hands explored Gamble's broad shoulders and arms and Gamble's knee rubbed at Street's crotch. Then, Street decided to take control and grabbed Gamble, pushing the shorter man to the bed that was a couple feet away. This time, Street was on top and he had Gamble pinned to the bed._

_The heated passion didn't stop as the men took off their pants quickly and Gamble let Street take him first. "Fuck," Street groaned after some lubricant was applied when Gamble blindly reached for a tube in the top drawer of the nightstand, "You're so… fucking tight…"_

_Gamble took a deep breath and tried to relax, "You're my goddamn first, Jim. Shaddup!"_

_Street chuckled as he thrusted deeper, grabbing Gamble's twitching cock. "That," he exhaled, whispering into Gamble's ear and nipping it, "somehow, turns me on."_

_Gamble gasped—Jim was pleased to note how sensitive Gamble was—and grinned, "Good." He shuddered as Street stroked his painful erection._

_Pretty soon, Street was thrusting in and out at a rhythmic pace, both men groaning out of pleasure. It was rough and wasn't like any time Street experienced with a woman. This was more passionate, hungrier, more animalistic. Gamble didn't need any whispered sweet-nothings or soft and gentle touches. Every time Street tried to slow down to make it more comfortable or pleasurable for his partner, Gamble would always urge for "fucking Jim" to go faster and harder._

"_I'm gonna cum," Street warned, feeling like he was some horny teenager who couldn't keep himself from letting loose so soon. In reality, they were going at it for longer than Street had thought since, for a while, both men refused to be the first to let go. Jim, sadly enough, had to surrender._

"_Go ahead," Gamble replied gruffly, "Inside me is fine."_

_Street started to thrust faster though and Gamble matched that pace until they both released all they had to offer: Street's cum inside Gamble, Gamble's on the bed sheets. Street collapsed on top of gamble, but soon pulled out and rolled off, both breathing heavily as they lay next to each other. Gamble pulled the thin blankets to cover the naked two and mumbled that Street should sleep. And Street did, falling asleep quickly like a baby._

_The next morning, Street woke up to sunlight streaming into the room through the blinds of the windows. He propped himself on his elbows, noticing that Gamble wasn't next to him._

"_Mornin', cowboy," Gamble was smoking next to the slightly open window. He only had a pair of paints on—the same from last night. He turned and smirked at the man on the bed._

_Street grimaced, cradling his head due to a major hangover. "What happened?" That was a horrible question. He remembered what happened; everything was crystal clear in his mind. He was just stalling, trying to make sense of what had occurred._

_Gamble grinned just like that damn Cheshire cat and snubbed his cigarette into a convenient bowl before he walked towards the bed. "You know what." He stated simply as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Took me a while to scrape the rest of your semen out of my ass."_

_Street had the decency to turn red at those crass words and groaned, "I was drunk."_

"_You still liked it anyway." Gamble said as he crept nearer. "By the way, I called your girl. Told her you were still asleep like a fuckin' rock on my couch. You're lucky we got the day off."_

"_Thanks." Street murmured. "Hold on, you okay?" He became worried since it was Gamble's first time after all._

_Gamble winced, but laughed, "It'd take more to make me stuck on the bed for a while."_

_Street raised an eyebrow, throwing away thoughts of going home to his girlfriend. "Is that a challenge?" It was pretty damn scary how he was taking everything into stride. But… something about this situation made him feel at ease. Maybe it was because it was Gamble for god's sake. _

"_Maybe," Street's partner said cockily, "You can try after I take your first time."_

_Street licked his lips, the idea not repulsive to him at all. But he was kind of scared. The thought of him on the receiving end sounded painful and not as good as the other way around, but Gamble did it for him. "Alright," he finally agreed after a bit of hesitation._

_Gamble smirked, "Good."_

The two had spent the rest of their Sunday having sex and taking turns being on top. After that event, it was silently agreed upon that they'd continue this newly evolved relationship for a while. Though it was never spoken for a year or so, Street knew that Gamble really liked him… possible even—

"_ —love you."_

_Street looked up and stared at Gamble, who was sitting across from him. They were eating Chinese takeout at Street's apartment after an extremely long day that was full of action after action. Damn bank robbers were always extreme to the point that S.W.A.T. had to be called in to take care of the issue. Lara was away at Las Vegas for the weekend for her friend's birthday so Gamble decided staying at Street's place for the night would make his day… or night._

"_Excuse me?" Street munched on his noodles, trying to understand._

_Gambled glared at him, "You heard me!" He snapped. "Dammit Jim!"_

"_Calm down." Street put his chopsticks and the food carton down on the table. "What did you say?"_

"_I said," Gamble grumbled, taking a deep breath, "I love you." He definitely didn't want to repeat it again._

_Street blinked, "Oh." Oh._

"_How about you?" Gamble looked at him expectantly._

"_What?"_

"_Well, you should tell me how you feel about me." Gamble actually sounded patient for once, "I'm not gonna be your fuck toy whenever your girlfriend ain't home." They both knew it didn't matter whether or not Lara was here. Street spent quite a few nights at Gamble's apartment._

"_Oh," Street began feeling nervous. He never really thought deeply about it before. He always thought of Gamble as his partner and best friend. "I…" he looked Gamble in the eye, "I—I don't know." Bullshit, he thought better of Gamble than of Lara, and he knew he didn't love Lara that much._

_But Gamble didn't. He stood up suddenly and frowned at Street. "Well, you better know soon!" He slammed his food onto the table, "Or your girl'll be so horrified when she comes back Monday."_

_Street frowned back, "Was that a threat?" He knew Gamble was getting frustrated with Street still having a girlfriend, but he didn't think Gamble would tell her._

"_Yeah," Gamble shrugged, getting ready to leave as he put on his jacket that was previously hanging on the chair._

"_Wait!" Street protested, standing up and grabbing Gamble by the shoulders. "Please don't."_

"_I'm not gonna stand around and let you smack lips and cock with that girl forever." Gamble retorted crudely. "You know it's a miracle I put up with that for this long."_

"_I know, I know," Street nodded vigorously, "But it's hard, Brian. Please. Give me some time."_

_Gamble stared at him, but then he slowly relaxed, "Alright, I'll give you the weekend."_

_Street nearly sighed out of relief, but Gamble grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into Street's bedroom. "No, no," Street muttered, his eyes widening._

_However, Gamble threw Street to the bed and immediately straddled him, "You know what's exciting?" Gamble hissed before licking Street's neck. "We never had sex on your bed before."_

_Street shivered, knowing the idea was appealing to Gamble since he knew Street would be uncomfortable afterwards. After all, this was where he slept with Lara._

_Gamble grinned, sensing the discomfort. He rapidly handcuffed one of Street's wrists to the head of the bed post._

"_Hey!" Why wasn't Street that surprised Gamble just happened to have a pair of handcuffs…_

_Gamble shrugged, "So you can't escape." He slyly slid his hand down and began to unzip Street's pants, but didn't take it off. He rubbed against Street's crotch before he took off his own pants._

_Street moaned, hungrily eying the stripping man. His free hand reached out to touch Gamble's bare chest after the shirt was off, but Gamble slapped it away._

"_Don't make me handcuff that hand too." Gamble smirked as he straddled Street again and slowly unbuttoned Street's shirt. He dragged his tongue from Street's moderately hardening nipple to his neck where he teasingly bit a sensitive area. He was definitely planning to torture Street._

_But Street couldn't resist. His free hand snaked around and forced Gamble to kiss him by grabbing Gamble's head. Gamble didn't mind. He kissed back, both men fighting for dominance as Gamble slid Street's pants off. The shirt stayed on due to the handcuffs getting in the way. Gamble continued to tease, however, and rubbed his butt against Street's hardening cock. Gamble's entrance was getting readied by one of his fingers that were completely covered in lube. But Street's hand forced Gamble's fingers away and Street inserted one of his own fingers into Gamble's ass._

"_Fuck!" Gamble gasped since the finger was dry. But Street remedied that by wiping some lube from Gamble's wet hand to his own fingers and reinserting the finger. "Asshole," Gamble mumbled as he allowed Street to continue. They continued to kiss passionately but Gamble hurried the process, too impatient to wait much longer, and maneuvered Street's cock to enter Gamble's hole._

_The new source of heat made Street tense, but he relaxed in order to ease the process for Gamble. He soon felt Gamble relax and used that opportunity to surprise his lover by thrusting in fully and suddenly._

_Gamble gasped again, digging his nails into Street's free arm. The couple adjusted so that Street could sit properly, with legs loosely crossed and his hand still handcuffed, and Gamble could sit on Street's lap. Gamble had to wrap his arms around Street's neck to use the position as leverage to move up and down. Street's free hand was placed on Gamble's bottom but was soon moved to make things more pleasurable via stroking Gamble's hard erection. Gamble bit Street's earlobe, invoking a shiver from his lover, "Don't you dare cum before I do."_

And Street tried very hard not to. But it wasn't easy since Gamble was prone to teasing the hell out of Street. They had sex for the rest of the day, finally ate dinner—at a rather nice restaurant courtesy to Gamble—, had another round of sex—on Street's kitchen counter—involving ice cream, and then turned in for the night due to exhaustion and satisfaction. On Sunday, however, Gamble topped Street all day—with Street handcuffed to the bed _again_—until Street was pretty fucking sure that his asshole was imprinted to exactly fit Gamble's cock. Luckily, or not, Gamble rendered Street unable to walk for the rest of the day so the man had to rest on the couch while Gamble had to clean all of the bed sheets… and the kitchen. By Sunday night, Gamble gave Street a chaste kiss on the lips and left, saying that he was willing to wait longer for a real answer—which was good since Gamble had spared no time at all for Street to think about his true feelings for the man.

Gamble was always patient with Street. Street realized that just now. He groaned, his head still feeling like it had split from the encounter with the mirror. He looked at the broken mirror. Yeah, Gamble had been patient with Street for another two years. But now? He was fed up. For sure. Not only Gamble thought Street had betrayed him, but he also thought Street had chosen Lara over him. Street had never told Gamble, "I love you," but they both knew that Street felt that for a while. Though Gamble was always acting tougher than Street, Street was the one with the problem about admitting feelings for someone or expressing them at all. He was an idiot. A goddamn idiot.

Street finally stood up and slowly gathered his things. What he did to Gamble was horrible, but Street didn't think he can ever apologize. He was too ashamed. He didn't deserve the chance to say sorry. He didn't even deserve Gamble.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I left this as incomplete—even though I intend for this to be a one-shot—because, if I am encouraged, I might write a continuation and make it a two-shot or even make it a multi-chapter story. I'm still not sure… Thoughts anyone? Also, please review my story and feel free to criticize and/or comment.


	2. Embracing Immorality

**Movie**: S.W.A.T.

**Summary**: Takes place in the locker room when Gamble accuses Street of ratting him out to Fuller. Feeling betrayed, Gamble leaves Street, who stayed to think about their relationship as partners… and more.

**Warning**: M for swearing and sexual themes (BL/Yaoi)

**Pairing**: Street/Gamble

**Author's Notes**: Thank you everyone who had reviewed! With your encouragement, I managed to finish this chapter just as strongly as I did for the previous one! I'm still writing most of the stuff at school so it takes a while to think really hard during class, write it down, and then type it up so all of you can read it. So, I'm extremely sorry this chapter couldn't have gotten up faster, but at least I finally did it! I'm keeping all the traditional stuff (like summary and whatnot) even though the site decided to revolutionize overnight, leaving me pretty bewildered about the new format for the stories.

And I know many don't read this, but I really hope you guys don't shank me for some dirty stuff _not_ about Gamble with Street. I do think that Gamble kind of devolved during the six months he spent apart from Street. But that's Street's fault, obviously. Haha. Also, I just watched The Town and I always wonder why Jeremy Renner always plays the badass guy. It makes me sad because I always end up liking his characters. I think I'll write a story for that fandom later. Anyway, onto the good part!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own S.W.A.T. or the characters!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Embracing Immorality

It has been six months since Gamble had last seen Street. No. That was a lie. During the last six months, Gamble had seen Street training on the beach and doing other various activities the ex-policeman never bothered about finding out. Street hadn't moved out of his apartment and Gamble didn't move out of his own either. Hell, he even kept his phone number just in case Street ever decided to call and actually apologize. And the damn, stubborn man didn't call at all! The only uplifting news Gamble got was that Lara had broken up with Street. That definitely made his day... and only for a day. However, the real problem on hand was that Street didn't seem to want to see Gamble. The police officer preferred the job over his love. Yeah, that sounded fucking sappy and all, but Gamble just needed some kind of rationale right now.

Anyway, it wasn't like Gamble had been stalking Street all these weeks. No. Ever since he quit his job in law enforcement, he finally had the freedom to party and drink all he wanted. He got a nice tattoo on his arm that spelled out his last name, "Gamble." It was pretty cool and looked great. He gave the handsome tattoo artist a handsome tip that included a bit of messing around in the backroom for an hour or two. Gamble was a bit tempted to get another tattoo afterwards, but he decided against it because he couldn't think of any designs that he wanted etched onto his skin. He also got his ears pierced; that definitely made him look pretty badass. And he loved it. That got him plenty of more invitations to wild parties as well as some guys' beds. His friend network expanded as he went to more of these events. Of course, they weren't his _real_ friends. Gamble wasn't even sure if he had any at all. Nah, these people were just for the socializing aspect of his life so that he wouldn't become a depressed drunk stuck at his shitty place that he called an apartment.

And when he got bored of such exciting events, he hired himself out to be an excellent bodyguard for excellent VIPs like CEOs and actors. The job was relatively easy. All he had to do was make sure no one suspicious was close and cash comes rolling in to fund Gamble's next drink. But the job was stifling too. So, Gamble always made sure to drink a couple shots before going to work. He wasn't a lightweight. It'd take more than a measly few to render him horribly uncoordinated. However, one time he did drink one too many and his boss, unfortunately or not, noticed.

"_Brian," the CEO of the Standard Heat Company, Tom Richardson, raised an eyebrow at the man who was in the passenger seat. "Are you alright?"_

_Gamble wanted to shout his bloody head off, but it still wouldn't alleviate the wooziness he felt. "Y-yeah," he replied instead, fidgeting with his black tie. The worse part of the job was the stuffy black suit. He only had a convenient set in the close because of those damn formal parties back in the police days. Oh, he could still hear Street's harping about needing a good suit to look sharp._

_Mr. Richardson chuckled, obviously not buying the lie. "Are you sure?" He asked in his suave British accent. "You look a little flushed."_

_The black car pulled in front of an expensive hotel—Hilton, was it?—and the driver prompted, "We're here, Mr. Richardson."_

_Gamble used the opportunity to get out of the car and open the door for his boss. That was stupid too. He didn't think bodyguards also had to be stupid servants._

_The wealthy man stepped out of the car, "Tomorrow, 2 pm. I can't be late for my flight." He told the driver before turning to Gamble. "You didn't answer my question."_

_Gamble thickly swallowed and shut the door, barely noticing the car drove off right away, "I'm sure, Mr. Richardson."_

_His boss's green eyes drilled a hole the size of the Gulf of Mexico before Mr. Richardson turned away to walk into the hotel. Gamble quickly hurried after him. Mr. Richardson checked in and led the way to his suite. When they got to the door, Gamble was ready to camp outside the room, but Mr. Richardson faced him and smiled, "Brian, I think you should spend the night in here. I don't really expect conflicts anytime soon."_

_Gamble blinked at the unexpected offer and shrugged as he accepted it. He'd rather take the couch than the floor any day of the year—not that this damn hotel would let him loiter outside for long. He followed the CEO inside and was immediately floored by the sheer size of the suite. Damn. This was too big for one guy alone. This was probably bigger than his shitty apartment._

_Mr. Richardson closed the door and passed by Gamble, undoing his own tie. "I'm afraid this suite is a tad too large for me," he voiced Gamble's thoughts unknowingly. "So, I must thank you for indulging me with your company."_

_Gamble shrugged, coughing nervously as he shifted from one foot to the other. "No problem." God. He needed another drink. Now._

_By now, his boss had his jacket and tie fully off. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" He sauntered over to the mini-bar._

_The bodyguard nodded as he sat down on the plush sofa after taking off his jacket as well. He looked at the CEO, whose back was facing Gamble. He observed. Mr. Richardson wasn't bad-looking. On the contrary, Mr. Richardson was rather attractive. He was lean, but still had muscles at all the right places. The boss also had light brown curly hair… and a rather nice ass._

_A win glass appeared before Gamble, "Drink?" Mr. Richardson offered._

_Gamble took it, "Sure." It wasn't every day your boss would give you a drink. Then again, it didn't seem like he was still on the job. Wine wasn't his favorite, but an alcoholic drink was alcoholic. It'd make him feel better. So, it took quite a bit of will power not to gulp down the sweet wine, but he drank slowly._

_Mr. Richardson situated himself on the couch next to Gamble and took a sip out of his own glass. "You look better," he commented. "You seemed like you needed another drink."_

_Gamble winced. So it was that obvious. "Yeah, sorry," he murmured, "won't happen again."_

"_Oh," the taller man smirked, getting closer without Gamble noticing, "I wouldn't make a promise like that."_

"_Well, I should if I wanna keep my job." Gamble ended up finishing his wine first. He felt so much better. He glanced at his boss. It was really too bad. Mr. Richardson was quite the catch, especially if they were in the hotel in a situation different from that of a boss and a bodyguard._

"_True," the other man shrugged as he took another sip and slid closer to Gamble._

_They stared at each other for a few seconds. Gamble didn't know who leaned forward first or if they did it at the same time, but they ended up engaging in a rather passionate kiss. His boss quickly dominated the kiss, his tongue invading Gamble's mouth. Gamble eagerly accepted it; it had been far too long since he even felt someone's warmth this closely. What was it? Three months? Yeah, that sounded about right. Three months since Gamble left Street in that damn locker room._

_When they finally broke that kiss, both men were panting slightly for air. "You should call me Tom," he said, "sounds better in bed." He unloosened Gamble's tie, but left it on to use it to guide the bodyguard towards the king-sized bed._

"_Okay, Tom," Gamble grinned, testing out the name. He took off his tie, flinging it carelessly to the side. Tom took the liberty of unbuttoning Gamble's shirt while they kissed again. This time, Gamble was sure he started it because he pushed Tom to the bed out of impatience. Tom helped Gamble shrug off the shirt before deepening the kiss by grabbing Gamble's head. _

_Gamble slowly unbuttoned the rich man's shirt. It was probably that he hadn't done this for a while, but he was so turned on right now. His erection rubbed against the sexy British man's thigh and he tensed to avoid moaning into the kiss._

_Tom ended the kiss with a smirk and within the next minute, both men were fully naked. Gamble's breath hitched. Tom may be lean, but he was still packed. Not as much as Street, of course. The thought made Gamble frown and he immediately brushed thoughts of his ex-lover away._

_Tom didn't see Gamble's frown and merely reached for the lube. Once he grabbed it, he flipped their positions so that he was hovering over Gamble, a knee between the bodyguard's thighs._

_Gamble's eyes widened. He didn't think that he was going to bottom. However, he didn't protest as Tom's lubed finger slowly inserted itself into his entrance. He couldn't help but moan. It's been so long that now he was just relishing the sensation._

_Tom grinned and leaned over, huskily purring into Gamble's right ear, "I'm going to ravish you, Brian."_

_Gamble shivered, closing his eyes. The alcohol barely had an effect on his motor skills, but it still stimulated his erotic senses. Tom's finger teasingly moved in and out, as if the man wanted Gamble to beg for more. Soon, another finger entered… and another._

_After three fingers, Tom decided that Gamble was ready. He positioned himself and, without warning, he thrusted his cock into Gamble's asshole._

"_Ah…" Gamble moaned, not minding the intrusion. Tom felt so big compared to his fingers. "M-more…" He nearly whined. He needed this. He needed to be fucked right now even though he'd usually prefer the other way around. Though, Street was always the exception. With Street, he didn't care if he was on top or bottom. As long as he was with Street…_

_Tom began moving, slowly at first, but quickened the pace when Gamble urged for it. He nipped at Gamble's neck, "So eager, aren't you?" He grinned before capturing Gamble's lips. Then, Tom was courteous enough to start stroking Gamble's leaking cock._

_Gamble groaned, "Jiii—" His eyes opened widely, looking at Tom. But Tom didn't seem to interpret it as anything other than a sound. Gamble was relieved. He couldn't believe he was that close to saying Street's name out of instinct._

"_Call my name," Tom said huskily, licking and then teasingly biting Gamble's nipples._

_Those were pretty sensitive, so yeah, Gamble did moan, "Tom…" It felt wrong to say it, but he didn't care. It wasn't like he was going to do this with Street again._

To be honest, Gamble had enjoyed that night and so did Tom. They had a couple rounds of sex and Tom topped every time. Gamble didn't mind. He had felt… _safe_ in Tom's arms even though he shouldn't feel that at all… ever. After they had finished, Tom and Gamble fell asleep together in the huge bed as if they were lovers and had been for a long time.

It was too bad it was only a one night stand since Tom had to go back to London the next day. He had offered Gamble to come with him—as a bodyguard still, but it still showed how much of a liking Tom had for the ex-policeman's body—but Gamble refused. Tom wasn't surprised at all, but simply made Gamble see him off at the airport. Not only that, the sexy British man gave Gamble a startling, but long French kiss, which made some people who saw blush, before boarding the plane. Gamble was left standing there in a daze for a couple minutes before he collected himself and headed for a nearby bar. Yeah, it was too bad.

Gamble continued to party and hit up bars whenever he could while juggling his work as a bodyguard. He also met up with new "friends", one being a black man who went by Jim. Guess who hooked up? Yeah, Gamble wasn't really a moral guy and what not so he didn't feel horrible about using someone to cry out Street's name. Unfortunately, Jim wasn't a very good top so Gamble made Jim his little bitch instead. So, while Street trained and trained, Gamble drank and drank. It was three months of sleeping around with Jim, another British man who had quite a tongue, and a couple of slutty girls—which he regretted since they were horribly clingy and annoying.

Six months after the locker room incident and Gamble had the luck of seeing Street in their old favorite bar. That night Gamble was planning on hitting that bar and drinking until he was ready to fuck the hell out of Jim, who was being a good little boy and had tagged along. When Gamble saw Street, he heard his heart beat faster, but he didn't know if it was because he was really angry or something… but he also felt a pang of… jealousy. There was Street, being all happy and shit with a new, fucking _girl_. Mexican. What taste. It wasn't that Gamble was racist; he just happened to be hating on Street's new girl.

Instead of immediately going over there, Gamble settled for finishing the current game of pool. However, he couldn't resist sticking out his tongue sexually at Street as he chalked up the cue stick. Yeah, he definitely got Street's attention, but didn't do anything about it. He leaned over the table and nearly pocketed the ball. "Ah!" He groaned out of disappointment. Instead of continuing—since he was a sore loser—, he picked up his drink, gave the prettier blonde of the two ladies, who were cheering him on, a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Bye." He walked by the other blonde, chuckling, "See ya." He wobbled slightly, but didn't need help walking.

Jim followed him, nearly attached to the hip much to Gamble's annoyance. At least the guy wasn't touching him; Gamble didn't want Street to think that they were together. He frowned at the thought. Why did he care if Street thought that? No, of course he didn't care. He slapped a fat white guy on the shoulder, "It's all yours man." He was referring to the pool table, obviously.

He downed the rest of his glass, setting it on the counter before approaching Street, whose attention was completely on Gamble. Then Street pointed at him teasingly and Gamble played along, "Hey!" He liked to think he was a great actor at times as he reached to shake hands with Street as if they had never separated on bad terms. He even had a grin on, but it wasn't genuine… not that Street would ever notice.

Street didn't stand up and simply smiled at Gamble, "How you doing?"

Gamble blinked, his grin barely wavering, "Oh, man, I am _good_." He said and took back his hand, crossing his arms. "Heard they took you back." He spoke in such a casual tone, but he had to. He couldn't let Street know that Gamble had been upset at the news, that he nearly broke every goddamn thing in his apartment just because Street had been accepted to be on a SWAT team again… without _him_.

Street nodded, "Yeah."

Gamble nodded too, and then gestured in the Mexican girl's direction, "This your girlfriend?"

"No. No, she's SWAT." Yeah, like the look in Street's eyes looked like she wasn't someone he wanted to fuck.

Gamble almost tense though. So they were partners, eh? Next thing you know, she was gonna be Street's lover and shit like that. Gamble's eyes narrowed at her. He was surprised though and looked back at Street, "She wha—?"

"She's…" Street trailed off, knowing Gamble heard correctly.

Gamble was still kind of bewildered, unable to speak. He settled for chuckling condescendingly making the woman bristle and look annoyed. "This is what it's come down to, busting down doors with J. Lo?" Jim was the only one who laughed, which did make Gamble feel better. "You know, I didn't know that they made bulletproof bras." Another chuckle from Jim. "Is it just me? You know, I didn't know that."

She finally spoke, "What they need to make are bulletproof condoms big enough to fit your big head." She smirked.

Street laughed, Jim chuckled, and Gamble let an "Ohh," out humorously. He nodded at Street, "Nice. Good, I like it." Not really. Bitch. He really wanted to strangle her now.

Street pointed at Jim, "This your girlfriend? Cute."

"No, but you can be my bitch," Jim retorted stupidly. Gamble wanted to smack him.

Street raised his eyebrows, "Really?" And his fucking bitch laughed.

Jim flustered and then started walking towards Street, but Gamble blocked him, "No, man, leave it alone," He gave Jim a slap on the back, "leave it alone."

A waitress came over and gave Street and his girl their drinks, "Here you go."

Gamble turned around, "Hey. How are you?" He grinned at the waitress as he took a glass from her tray.

"I'm good."

He began walking to stand behind Street, "Put it on my tab?"

She probably rolled her eyes before strolling away, "Mmhmm…"

Gamble leaned down to whisper into Street's ear, "Hey, glad to see all that butt-kissing's really paid off." He stood up straight, "Say hi to Fuller for me," before he walked away.

Jim stared at Street for a second, probably realizing Gamble had some sort of feelings for the guy. He gave the SWAT guy, who said something like "what", a sneer and then followed Gamble.

As Gamble passed by some pictures on the wall, one particular portrait caught his eye. He stared at it and grabbed a convenient ash tray, using it to smash the picture and its frame. It was a picture of Street and Gamble at the same bar, being happy and drunk because they were celebrating their two-year anniversary. It wasn't an official one, of course, but they still celebrated because Gamble insisted. Well, that wasn't the complete truth: Gamble had kept track of how long they've been together, but Street didn't know and simply thought it was just another night of fun.

Jim frowned as he followed Gamble. Yeah, by now he definitely knew something had happened between Gamble and that SWAT guy. Gamble never told him about what occurred back then, just that he quit SWAT because he felt like it. Judging from what happened just now, that wasn't the truth. "You should've let me kick his ass."

Gamble rolled his eyes, motioned for his jacket—which was thrown to him neatly—, and replied, "I just save yours." They walked out to Jim's car and Gamble immediately settled himself in the passenger seat. They were gonna go to Jim's place for the night as usual. Gamble didn't want to drink anymore, "Hurry up." He was so frustrated and angry that he just wanted to fuck. And that was what Jim and he were gonna do.

* * *

When they did reach Jim's apartment, Gamble initiated the whole thing rather quickly. Jim didn't mind though, having led Gamble to the bed so they could have sex properly and comfortably. Jim couldn't help but think that Gamble was only eager because he wanted to forget… to forget about what happened in the bar and who they met. It was stupid of Jim to think that Gamble was thinking about the SWAT guy the whole time they were having sex, wasn't it?

"Ahhh…" Gamble thrusted in and out of the black man, "Jim…" He sounded so passionate.

Jim groaned, his hand gripping onto the bed sheets as he hid his face into the pillow, "Brian…" Yeah, it was stupid to think that Gamble was thinking about the SWAT guy. Gamble was calling out _Jim's_ name after all. Jim smiled and then clenched his teeth, "I'm cumming…"

Gamble released a whole load of semen inside of Jim as he released onto the bed sheets. Gamble slowly pulled out and laid down next to Jim, who had collapsed and was already savoring the afterglow.

Jim tiredly opened one eye to glance at Gamble, whose eyes were closed already. Jim smiled again as he edged a bit closer to the white man, but he didn't dare to touch him. Gamble didn't like to cuddle or anything like that after sex. Still, Jim was content. To him, there was nothing to worry about. Gamble was all his. And Jim liked to think that the sex had proven it yet again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, this took kind of a while… especially towards the end. I hope you guys understand the things that happened to Gamble during the 6 months Street and Gamble were apart. Like I said earlier, I believe that Gamble had somewhat devolved in morals during these 6 months. He's not a slut, or so he thinks. He has sex with many, many people because he yearns for the closeness and warmth that he used to feel with Street, although he will absolutely deny it.

And so, he embraces the immorality (getting a tattoo & getting his ears pierced aren't really immoral, but it's a step down from being a good guy that he used to be when he was a policeman) and engages in all kinds of things. Tom Richardson is, yes, an OC, but do not worry, he will _not_ be coming back. I just needed to use him as a starting point of Gamble's several engagements in sex with people other than Street.

As for the black man, Jim, he is _not_ an OC. He is Gamble's black friend from the actual movie, but I don't think we ever really knew his name. So, I took the liberty of giving him the name 'Jim' even though the producers probably gave him an official name that was probably never mentioned in the movie. This is another 'immoral' thing that Gamble does because he _uses_ this man as a replacement for the Jim Street Gamble is still in love with. He knowingly knows what he is doing is wrong, but he does not care. Jim, being slightly naïve and slightly infatuated with Gamble—who is kind of a charismatic man in the first place—, does suspect something had occurred between "SWAT guy" Street and Gamble, but he actually believes that Gamble is over it because Gamble calls out "Jim" when they have sex. Of course, he doesn't know that SWAT guy's name is Jim as well. That's because Gamble never told him; otherwise, Jim would connect all the dots and realize that, yes, he is being used.

Wow, that was a long author's note. Sorry guys! Haha, but again, thanks for reading this story! I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter though. So, please review and maybe tell me what you think about all this. Feel free to criticize/comment!

As for the next chapter, I'll start working on it after finals—which is this week. It'll be about Jim again and his thoughts during the 6 months Gamble and he had been separated. I know this storyline is probably progressing too slowly for some, but I'm taking my time because I like analyzing what each character is thinking. Thanks again, guys!


End file.
